Assassin
The Assassin is one of the four playable classes in Hexen II. Born in the family of simple farmers on the continent of Mazaera, she despised her parents' miserable life and ran away. She took to the streets and began to slowly learn the shadowy art of the assassin, preying upon the rich and powerful, for whom she felt no compassion. Having acquired a small fortune after years of depredations, the Assassin constantly looked for even greater challenges, until one day she decided to test her skills against the most powerful creature in all of Thyrion - Eidolon himself. A versatile fighter, the Assassin is equally deadly at close and long range. Biography The Assassin hails from Khitar, one of the few true cities in the jungles of Mazaera. As a child she watched her parents toil as farmers, reaping a meager harvest from the unforgiving jungle soil. A farmer’s life is always difficult, but even more so in Mazaera, where the land is particularly unsuited to the task. The Assassin learned this by observation, and she learned even more as she prowled the streets of Khitar–against her parents’ wishes. Wealthy folk of all description wandered those unpaved streets: gem merchants with stout bodyguards, proud mercenaries bearing gold-hilted scimitars, and slavers in ivory-trimmed palanquins. None spared a second glance for an urchin in dirty rags. As days and years went by, the Assassin became scornful of her parents. Rich folk gained their wealth by treading upon the weak, and only weak fools would till the accursed, clay-filled soil of Mazaera. Vowing never to become a fool like her parents, she ran away at the age of fifteen and took up the dark career of the assassin. First preying upon drunkards and the unwary, she gradually learned the tricks of her bloody trade, and began to aim for wealthier victims. Her skills grew by leaps and bounds. Nobody, it seemed, was safe from her depredations. With a small fortune accumulated in her secret lair, the Assassin soon realized she had become bored with her trade. She required ever richer victims, more and more danger, to sustain the thrill of the hunt. Who remained that could pose a challenge? Kings? Emperors? With a crooked smile, she decided upon her next victim: the richest and most powerful being on all of Thyrion. Armed with Katar and Crossbow, she set forth on her quest to rid the world of Eidolon. Difficulty Levels The Assassin's difficulty selection emphasizes her criminal nature, with ranks fitting to a dangerous murderer. *'Rogue' Easy *'Cutthroat' Normal *'Executioner' Hard *'Widow Maker' Very Hard Attributes and Special Abilities *'Attributes and Experience' *'Hide in Shadows (Level 3)' - When she is in a darker area, the Assassin can turn invisible after a few seconds. As she gains levels, this skill can be used in even lighter areas, and the invisibility effect is activated faster. This skill is useful when choosing the best possible moment to attack or for setting up an ambush. *'Backstab (Level 6)' - Always looking for an unfair advantage, the Assassin will not hesitate to stab her enemies in the back. This attack scores a critical hit, which deals increased damage (sometimes even gibbing weaker enemies with one hit). Damage increases with the Assassin's level. Glyph of the Ancients The Assassin uses the Glyph of the Ancients to set up traps. When thrown, the glyph attaches itself to a surface (wall, floor or ceiling). Then, a chain protrudes from the glyph towards the opposite surface. When someone crosses the chain, the glyph will explode. If there is an object or a more unusual surface in the path of the chain when the trap is set, the glyph could explode immediately - use it with caution! Weapons The Assassin's weapons are quite exotic, fitting her unique combat style and cunning. *Katar *Hand Crossbow *Grenades *Staff of Set (2 pieces) Armor Due to her great agility, the Assassin is highly skilled in the usage of Bracers and thus receives a great benefit from them. She is not used to wearing helmets as they could obstruct her senses and movement, and thus receives a minimal armor boost from them. Category:Playable Characters Category:Hexen II Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters